


Longing

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flower Languages, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, Valentine's Day, secret admirers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Each flower has its own meaning.But receiving them like this, without any reason or hints as to who they're from, you're left wanting for more.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or Semi Eita or other characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

You blinked once, then twice, and you glanced back up.  
  
"You have the wrong person." You made a move to go around the abnormally tall red head and he immediately side steps in your direction.   
  
"I'm telling you [F/N]-chan! It's for you!" He wiggled his eyebrows and you raised yours in response, "Oh really?"  
  
"Mhm," he hummed happily. He extended the letter to you again, and you look down at it. Indeed, your name was written neatly on the pale lilac envelope and you sighed, "Okay, but seriously, who?"  
  
"That I can't say."  
  
" _Satori_."  
  
He flinched at the way you said his name. It wasn't a hiss, nor was there anger, but you dropped the honorifics. And he sighed, "[F/N]-chan, I actually don't know. They left it in **my**  locker. I'm just being the nice friend I am and delivering it to you."  
  
You frowned, "Your shoe box is the very top one on the corner. Mine's not even on the same side as yours."  
  
Tendou shrugged, "Who knows!"  
  
With yet another sigh, you accept the letter and Tendou stares at you intently. You sharply glanced at him and you said, "It's **mine**  right?"  
  
Tendou tilts his head, and then nods eagerly, and you smirked, "Then that means only for my eyes to see. Thanks for the delivery, Sa-to-ri!"  
  
You sung out his syllables as you walked away, slipping the envelope into your uniform pocket, and immediately he pouted and whined, "Not fair!"  
  
***  
  
In the safety of your dorm room, you place the lilac envelope gently on your desk. Your fingers trace over the neat handwriting of your name. It was unfamiliar, perhaps from someone not in your class. You drum your fingers against your desk, before making up your mind and opening it.  
  
Your finger gently slides underneath the flap and separates them from each other. Upon lifting it, a pale pink folded paper is revealed to you. As you slide it out, something falls out and your eyes widened to see a laminated watercolor painting of a flower.   
  


_Your sweetness and purity brings to me a peace of mind and smile to my lips._   
_I can only hope that this can convey even a portion of how much you mean to me._   
_\- 2/1_

"A gardenia..." you closed your eyes momentarily, and find yourself gently admiring flower. _It looks so real._  You can still see where the water had run off the paper, but you can see how much care and effort was put into the painted flower, for it was cut and laminated so that there were no sharp edges or bumps, and it was shaped like a small tag, as though you could loop twine through the small circle located at the top and dangle it somewhere, to be shown off and proudly displayed.

You turn on your computer, ready to tell Yukio about what happened, but an unread message on the app catches your attention as the name is one you rarely get to see outside of exam seasons.

"Eita-kun?"

Mother Eita: Tendou wants a study session with all the third years, figured I'd invite you. It'll be some time after Valentine's though, in case you were wondering.

Mother Eita: You don't have to come if you don't want to though, it's just that Tendou is probably going to force you, and I just thought this was better.

You blinked and you find a small smile on your lips and you quickly typed back.

Swan Flower: Sure sure! Hehe. (*´▽`*) You're the best Eita-kun~ 

You feel the small grin now turn into a full out smile and you sighed. _It'd be nice if this year's Valentine's goes nicely too._

***

And so you did, now attached to your book bag was the laminated gardenia, and you gently played with the new charm and smiled as you walked towards the gym. The ever familiar squeaking of shoes on the wooden floors reminded you of the intense games that you've happily witnessed. You pop your head in, and send Coach Washijo a smile.

He waves and his lips turn up into a smile and he asked, "Here to make sure Satori gets to class on time, eh?"

"As always," you chirped. You turned to glance at the boys as they continued practice, none of them actually paying much mind to you as your presence is now a common occurrence to them. Your gaze falls upon the main players on the team, and no matter how many times you watch, you'll probably never get sick of the wonderful way in which they play. 

"Stray ball!!!" The shout doesn't take anyone by surprise, but immediately everyone is alert. Your eyes dart about quickly and upon seeing it heading your way, there's a thud as your book bag hits the floor and you neatly position yourself to receive it. The ball ricochets off your arms and back towards the court. "Thanks [L/N]-senpai!"

You give them a small wave and smile and Washijo chuckled, "Your form is very good. They could learn a thing or two from you."

You sheepishly pick up your bag and responded, "Well, I learned from the best." Your gaze immediately goes to Tendou and the coach nods, "Yes, Satori is talented."

Tendou's head perks up and he smiled widely, "Did Coach Washijo just compliment me?!"

"No, your ears malfunctioned, go back to practice," you joked around. Tendou laughed and he said, "Don't wait for me today [F/N]-chan, I have clean up duty for the gym."

"Is that so?" you hummed and then shrugged, "Okay then. Don't be late to class Satori-kun!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Tendou mock salutes you, but he drops it as soon as he sees another volleyball coming his way. The serve was hard and he flinches on impact and then whistled, "Your serves are as strong as ever Semi-Semi!"

The previous setter says nothing, but he nods and Tendou glances over to find him staring out the door where you just walked out. The red head tilted his head, a small frown on his lips. But it was a fleeting moment, and Semi was back at it again, practicing his serves and Tendou shrugged. It must have been his imagination.

***

You opened your locker, and your eyes widened upon opening the door to it. Multiple letters flutter out and you crouch down, quickly grabbing them. Your eyes merely scan over them, reading your name that's written in various different hand writing styles, but not one stands out to you. You gently place them into your book bag, but as you reach for your shoes, your hand feels yet another letter and you look up into your locker, only to come face to face with a familiar lilac envelope with the same neat handwriting from yesterday. 

Surprisingly, you felt something stir within you, perhaps your heart skipped a beat, you weren't sure. But you find yourself smiling at the envelope and you gently place it with your agenda, where you know you won't forget about it like the others. Your mood was significantly lifted, and there was a small but cheerful smile on your lips as you made your way to your classroom.

"Oh? You're not with Tendou-kun today?" You turn to your left and you laughed, "Not today Yukio-chan."

"I would have thought you would be, considering how he's practically glued to you," Yukio teased. The girl glances at your bag, the stack of white envelopes sticking out and she raises an eyebrow, "Looks like the day you hate the most is coming up soon."

"Look, I don't hate it, it's just a tad bit annoying," you sighed, "Everyone turns so materialistic and," you paused, "I know this is inconsiderate of me to say, but I get sick of chocolates getting shoved down my throat."

"Yet you don't mind helping other girls making stuff," Yukio drawled, and you pout. She smirked, "Plus, you even help guys choose the correct flower arrangements and get them sent here from your family's flower shop. What an adorable daughter."

"Stop it," you whined as Yukio teased you relentlessly. She laughed and points a finger at the letters, "So."

"I don't know, I'm just going to read them, but honestly if all of them say 'meet me at x on such day' I'm probably going to run into trouble."

"Just pretend you have a date with someone on the volleyball team."

You rolled your eyes and Yukio shrugged, "I mean, if you say you're going out with one of them, people will leave you alone. A lot of people used to until you and Tendou confirmed that you guys were _just childhood friends_."

"Okay, but it's true? That's all we are!" You responded, and Yukio shook her head, "Okay, but seriously, either you get a fake date and get rid of people, or you deal with _those_."

"Can I just pretend I didn't see them?"

"You don't have the heart to do that, [F/N]-chan."

***

"Ah! Another one!" You gently picked up the laminated flower and smiled. _This secret admirer is quite knowledgeable._

_You strive for perfection, yet you also lift others with you on your path there.  
You have many traits that others can only wish they could have.  
And with all the hard work you put in, even your efforts will be repaid._   
_\- 2/8_

"A camellia." _So.. admiration, huh?_  You smiled as you followed suit, adding the laminated flower onto your bag. You looked at the two of them side by side and you shook your head fondly. _Whoever they are, they've got me curious._

__You were about to go off on a daze when you felt your phone vibrate, and a small smile graces your lips.

"Hello?"

"Hey," his voice was soft and you can hear him clear his throat, "Tendou said you've been receiving love letters."

"Oh gods," you laughed, and he's taken aback, and you apologized, "Sorry for laughing, but yeah. I have. Why?"

"Nothing, he just told me and I found it surprising he mentioned it, don't you get them every year?"

"Mm, yeah, but it's because of-" you paused, when you hear knocking on your door and you quickly said, "Ah, I'll be back Eita-kun! Someone's at the door!"

You dropped the phone on the desk, but when you open the door, you find nothing except for a small bunch of acacia blossoms. A gasp escapes your lips and you slowly lean down to pick them up. You glance back and forth, but there was no note, no letter, and no person in sight. A small sigh escapes your lips as you pick up the phone.

"Did something happen?" Semi asked, and a small giggle leaves your lips, "Nope." _Nothing at all._

_***_

"Another one?" Tendou loomed over your shoulder as you pulled out yet another lilac envelope, completely disregarding the rest. Unable to wait until later today, you gently and carefully open the familiar envelope. By now you've reread the neat handwriting over and over again to have familiarized yourself with it, but you've yet to figure out who it's from.

"'As much as I want to be there for you, I can't. But please know that you are not alone in your endeavors, and many will support you no matter the circumstances. - 2/12'" Tendou read the letter and immediately received a hard slap to his left arm from you. The blush on your cheeks was new to him, but from the way you were clutching the letter close to you made him raise an eyebrow and he smirked, "Ololo?"

"No, Satori, don't you dare start this here."

He glances about, and upon realizing the situation he takes a step back and bows, "After you [F/N]-chan." 

You gently pat his head, flattening his normally spiky hair and you sighed, "You're such a pain."

"I know."

***

"Semi-kun, there's a girl looking for you," one of Semi's classmates called him out. The former setter looks up in surprise and Reon does too. They exchange a glance, and the classmate clarifies, "I believe she's Tendou-kun's friend."

"Tendou's?" Reon parroted, and Semi's eyes widened, "Ah, it must be [F/N]-san."

Your head pops up at the door way and you give him a small smile, "Sorry, did I come at a bad time?"

He attempts to not frantically shake his head and he wills himself to respond with a simple no, but he's not sure if he managed to do so properly. But from the brilliant smile that blossomed on your face, he can tell he didn't. Your step has a spring to it and you asked, "Could you help me study again?"

He blinked, and was about to nod, but he hesitates and muttered, "Volleyball practice ends late."

"That's fine!" you chirped, and then you give him a soft smile, "I can wait. You did the same for me whenever I had practice."

He sighs in relief, and with a grateful smile, he nods, "Okay, every other day like usual?"

"Mhm!" you skip out of the classroom, and send both Reon and Semi a cheerful wave, "Have a good lunch!"

As soon as you were out of sight, but not yet out of mind, Reon turns to Semi with a rather sly grin resembling much of their bright loud red-head and asked, "So, you and [F/N]-chan."

"It's not what you think it is," Semi muttered.

"It's pretty obvious to everyone," Reon commented, and then quickly added, "Except for Tendou, Ushijima and her, of course."

***

"Oh? No letter?" Tendou asked. You scoffed. There were certainly letters, but not the signature lilac envelope you were looking for. You couldn't help but deflate slightly. It was finally Valentine's day and yet the one letter you were looking forward to the most wasn't there. Tendou noticed and gently patted your head, "It's okay."

"I wanted to meet them," you mumbled the admittance as though you were embarrassed. You sighed and closed your locker after pulling out your shoes, and continued, "They clearly know who I am, and we've obviously talked before. They know of my dreams, my aspirations, and even about my family and friends. And you **know**  I don't go around telling people that kind of stuff about me!"

There was a pout on your lips, and Tendou doesn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. A part of him felt relief, but another part didn't and he shakes his head and asked, "Maybe they're just shy."

He hears you huff and then you shook your head, "Whatever. It was nice while it lasted."

***

"[F/N]-san." You looked up from the practice problems you were working on and turn, only to find yourself with Semi. You give him a small smile as he sits down in front of you, "Were you waiting long?"

"Nope! Please teach me well again, Eita-kun!" You laughed as he pulls out his notebook. The two of you have been meeting up every other day after his volleyball practices in the dorm study rooms, and he smiles politely at you as you wait.

"You seem more focused today, did something good happen?"

You hum, as though mulling over a response and shook your head. "Not something good, but I guess you can say that I'm relieved I wasn't drowned in flowers and chocolates like I was last year."

"Aren't you popular?"

You rolled your eyes, and you laughed, "Please, not as much as you." You lightly tap the bags at the edge of the table with your foot. "I see how admired you are, Eita-kun."

Semi flushes, and you find yourself heating up as well. _Stop it, Heart. Don't you dare go there._

"Ah well," he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, "I can't refuse them all.. you know?"

"That's kind, but misleading."

"I know, but-"

"You can hurt someone in the process if you're not direct enough, Eita-kun. And even someone as kind as you wouldn't want to do that to someone, right?" you finished, and then the pencil you were holding freezes and you quickly muttered an apology. _Ah, what was I thinking saying something like that to him? We're good friends, but-_

__"Yeah, you're right," he sighed. He props his head against his hand and asked, "So, what happened to your flower boy, I see you only have 13 out of 14."

You tense, as though you were going to recoil, and instead, you deflate, a long sigh escaping your lips, "I didn't get one."

"No?"

"No," you answered, and then you sighed, "Honestly, I really wanted to know who he was. I know this is haughty of me, but I'm really just... done with the typical, 'I like you a lot, please go out with me' kind of thing that most confessions are. I mean, even stories and animations make them like that, and I just want something like, 'Oh I kind of fell in love with my best friend' kind of thing."

"So Tendou?"

Semi almost laughs at the distorted and disgusted expression on your face and you vehemently shook your head, "No, no, no. Not Tendou, he's basically my brother."

You sighed, "I don't know, maybe I got my hopes up thinking Flower Boy was different."

"Is that so...?"

"Yeah," you sighed, and he diverts the topic and asked, "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

"A drink would be nice, just water or tea is fine."

He gets up, and you sighed as soon as he exits the room. Your head drops to the table ungracefully and you whined, "Why am I getting so bothered by this, it's just another Valentine's Day."

***

"Reon!" 

"Here," Reon looks over Semi and asked, "You're going to do it just like that?"

"Huh?"

"Like, just wearing your casual clothes?" Reon asked, and Semi laughed. He adjusted the single flower and he sighed, "I think she'll appreciate it, as it is."

"Oh and here, the tea you wanted too," Reon handed it over, and Semi stifles a chuckle and Reon smiled, "Tendou found out, but he said, 'It's better that it's Semi-Semi instead of some stranger!' So go for it."

Semi rolled his eyes, "I wasn't looking for Tendou's permission anyways."

***

"Sorry I-" Semi pauses upon seeing you asleep on the desk. The watercolor paintings of the flowers were spread out before you and he smiled as he remembered how much time and effort he put into each one. He places the flower on his chair, and gently places the tea on the table before tapping your shoulder. You're startled awake, and you frantically scramble to sit up and you look over at him. 

"Oh gods, was I asleep?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, nothing happened," Semi chuckled and your cheeks are tinged pink and he looks down at the flowers, "Thinking of them?"

"Yeah, I can't help it. They seem to know all of the meanings behind each one, and most people **don't**  you know?"

Semi nods and he asked, "What do you think the last flower would have been?"

"Hmm, well, with the way things are progressing... maybe a rose, it's the only one that's missing."

Semi hummed, and then he deftly grabs the rose, and hides it behind his back without you noticing. And he asked, "What would you do if you met them?"

You looked over to him, away from the lovely paintings and you said, "I'd probably thank them, and... hm, I don't know actually. Why are you so curious Eita-kun?"

Semi hesitated, and then sighed, and gently slid over the single red rose, and he muttered, "Uhm."

He glances up, only to see that you're covering your mouth behind your hands and he softly mumbled, "Uh, yeah, I just...  Sorry, I was planning on confessing to you after school today, but things happened and-"

"I'm so glad it's you."

Semi looked up in surprise and you laughed, "Gods, I can't believe my luck, I just- I had a feeling it was you."

"How?"

"Your writing," you gently pull up his notebook and then inside your agenda, you pull out the letters you kept with you. "See?"

"Ah," Semi blushed and he mumbled, "I guess it was a bit too-"

"No, I enjoyed it. It was fun, trying to figure it out and everything," you gently picked up the rose and you asked, "So, love at first sight?"

Semi turned away, and he muttered, "Don't tease."

Your giggling makes him glance back and you gently stand up until you're standing next to him. Your hand reaches out for his and he slowly entwines your fingers with his and you smiled, "I like you too, quite a lot."

He sighed, and then he asked, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

There were no words needed, not when you tucked the rose behind his ear, indicating your answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok, it's not a series. It's a special for Valentine's Day. I wanted to write something special for the day, but also for one of my dear friends (who unfortunately doesn't have a DA) who used to hate her birthday because it was the same day as Valentine's Day.
> 
> Anyways, this is based off her and her current fiance's love story. (except he was on the football team, and not volleyball LOL) 
> 
> SO THANK YOU TO THE BOTH OF THEM (and congratulations) for letting me write this lovely fic. I know I didn't do it justice because it's so hard trying to write about something like this. Hahaha. 
> 
> THIS WAS RIDICULOUSLY HARD TO WRITE. Bless my friend for teaching me flower language again because I keep forgetting.


End file.
